Snow White Paws
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: A "Puss in Boots" version of "Snow White". Kitty has a new step-mother with a dark secret. Then she meets the charming outlaw, Puss in Boots. Will their love survive the dangerous perils? This story will go on! I'm updating!
1. Chapter 1

**B.T.W., Every character in this story is a cat. No humans, just animals.**

It was a cold winter day in the kingdom of San Ricardo, Spain. Snow was covering the entire land; although it was very rare for it to snow in the desert. Most people are calling it a miracle; and when you call something a miracle, something else wonderful is bound to happen.

The queen of San Ricardo was a beautiful all-white she-cat with crystal-blue eyes. Thalia was her name, and she was walking through her snowy castle garden, thinking about her secret wish. She desperately wanted a baby. But alas, she and her husband, Roberto, had no success. As she walked through her garden she wondered if she would ever become a mother.

Then something caught her eye. A fully-blossomed red rose, just sticking out of the snow. She went to pick it went up, but she accidentally pricked herself by a thorn; causing three drops of blood to hit the snow. Seeing the blood in the snow, the rose growing in winter, and the snowing in Spain, Thalia knew that all of these were the signs of a miracle. _**But what, **_she asked herself. Then she felt something in her stomach. She put her paw over her stomach, and felt a light kick. Thalia smiled and cried with joy; then she dropped down on her knees, clasped her paws together, and looked up at the sky, praying to God.

**Thalia: Oh Holy Father,**_** gracias, muchas gracias. **_**I knew this day would come!**

She ran back to the castle with exciting news for her husband.

Roberto was in his office, sitting down at his desk, looking over books and signing papers. He was a pitch-black cat with jade-green eyes. And as busy as he could be, he was a good man. The kindness and loyalty he and Thalia gave to their citizens was how they grew to love the royals.

Then Thalia came into the room and shut the doors. Roberto became confused by his wife's actions.

**Roberto: Thalia, **_**mi amor? Que paso? **_**What's going on?**

**Thalia: Roberto, I have great news for you. News beyond wonderful.**

**Roberto (getting up from the desk/coming to Thalia): What news, darling?**

**Thalia: *deep breath out* Well, I was walking through the garden. And I saw the signs of a miracle!**

**Roberto: Oh that's wonderful! What signs?**

**Thalia: I saw a rose growing out of the snow.**

**Roberto: But that's impossible; it's the middle of winter.**

**Thalia: That's what makes it a miracle, silly! And there's another thing, too.**

**Roberto: What Thalia?**

Thalia grabbed Roberto's paw and placed it over her stomach; and looked directly in his eyes.

**Thalia: I'm pregnant.**

**Roberto: You are?**

**Thalia: **_**Si. **_**Do you feel it?**

Roberto felt a kick in her belly. At first he was shocked, but then a smile grew on his face. He was finally going to be a father. This made Thalia smile, too. Roberto grabbed her by the waist and threw her up in the air. Thalia laughed as her husband put her down.

**Roberto: And we are going to be parents?!**

**Thalia: Yes we are!**

**Roberto: We must tell everyone! PABLO!**

Pablo was a trusted servent even at ten years old, and the one who always lets out the big news to everyone. Quickly he was inside the room looking at his king and queen.

**Pablo: Your majesties, what can I do for you?**

**Roberto (smiles at Thalia/looks back at Pablo): Pablo, Thalia is pregnant!**

**Pablo: Oh congratulations! I'll go spread the word! *runs out of the room***

**Roberto: Well, that was easier than I thought.**

Thalia giggled at the comment. Roberto kissed her, and then her belly. He was truly blessed with this miracle.

Everyone was waiting for the baby to come. They were even expecting great things for either sex; if it was to be a boy, he would be a soldier, to fight for the country like his father. And if it was a girl, she would have a peaceful, wonderful lifestyle (yay for girls).

Months passed quickly. One night, Thalia's water broke; she was going into SERIOUS labor. She was becoming extremely weak, and losing blood and screaming madly. Roberto was devastated to see his wife in pain.

Then, hours later, a tiny cry was heard. Roberto went into his bedroom, and saw Thalia holding his child. He went over and looked at the kitten. It was a girl, with black and white fur and crystal-blue eyes; with fur as black as night, paws white as snow, and lips red as blood.

**Roberto: Thalia, she's beautiful!**

**Thalia (weakly): Yes she is.**

**Roberto: Are you alright **_**mi amor?**_

**Thalia (weakly): Roberto, I don't know how much time I have left.**

**Roberto: Oh no, Thalia-**

**Thalia: Roberto, I want you to take care of our daughter.**

**Roberto: Yes. Yes of course. But would you like to name her?**

Thalia looked at her baby girl. She already had the perfect name for whomever this kitten shall be.

**Thalia: Kitty.**

**Roberto: **_**Que?**_

**Thalia: That is her name; Kitty.**

**Roberto: **_**Me encanta. **_**I love it!**

Thalia smiled at her husband, and then she looked at Kitty. _**My daughter, I bless you in the name of the Virgin Guadalupe, **_she thought when she looked in her daughter's eyes. Slowly her heart stopped beating, and then she closed her eyes. Roberto cried at his queen's death; he loved her so much, she died from delivering their baby. Even though Kitty was a healthy baby, Thalia wasn't lucky. She suffered from incredible blood loss and she give up her life for Kitty. He took his newborn daughter in his arms and watched her fall asleep.

**Roberto: I promise, Kitty, I will never let anybody hurt you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**B.T.W. The characters will be wearing clothes. Like dresses and suits, and raggedy clothes.**

Five years later, Kitty grew to be a little girl full of fun. She loved to ride the royal horses and run across the fields. She always picked up daisies and made them into a crown. Everyone in the palace adored Kitty. Roberto loved his little girl with all his heart, and would hate to see her upset. On her fifth birthday, he gave Kitty a beautiful golden locket with a picture of Thalia inside; which she always wore. He felt that with Kitty being so young, she needed a mother. So a few months earlier, he went to Madrid to find a wife. He found the perfect woman; she not only seemed like a good mother to Kitty, but she stole Roberto's heart as well.

One day, Roberto ordered the princess into his office. Kitty came into the office kindly escorted by one of the maids. Roberto bowed his head for the maid to leave; she did so. Then Kitty spoke.

**Kitty: What is it, Papa?**

**Roberto: Your new mother will arrive tomorrow, and thought I should tell you.**

**Kitty (disappointed): Oh... *looks down***

**Roberto (comes to Kitty/kneels down): What is it Kitty?**

**Kitty: Does this mean you don't love Mama anymore?**

**Roberto: Kitty, I will love your mother no matter what. Without her, I wouldn't have had you. I loved your mother for many reasons; you are one of them. And since you don't have a mother, I thought this woman would be the one for you.**

**Kitty: But what if she doesn't like me?**

**Roberto: She will love you. I promise.**

She went to Roberto and hugged him. He hugged her back. Kitty was still feeling uncomfortable about who this woman would be.

The next morning, a carriage pulled by two horses was driving through the village and to the castle. The entire kingdom was anxious to meet their queen-to-be. Roberto held Kitty's paw as the carriage came to the palace gates. The carriage pulled to a stop. Roberto went to the door, opened it, and offered his paw to his fiancee. She placed her paw in his and came out of the carriage. Her name was Sofia, a siamise cat with royal-blue eyes. And she was very, very beautiful. Kitty studied her step-mother-to-be as Roberto brought her to her.

**Roberto: Kitty, this is Lady Sofia. Sofia, this my daughter, Kitty.**

**Sofia: She's lovely!**

**Roberto: Thank you. What do we say, Kitty?**

Kitty looked at her father, then at Sofia. She could at least show some kindness to her new step-mother.

**Kitty: Thank you. You look pretty, too.**

Everyone either "awwed" or softly chuckled. Sofia smiled dearly at the kitten. She put her paw out for Kitty's trust. _**Maybe having her here won't be so bad after all, **_Kitty thought to herself. So she placed her small paw in Sofia's and gave her a smile.

The staff of the castle took Sofia's belongings to Roberto's room. Her dresses and beauty equipment were placed in a closet that was already there. And she had a large mirror; a mirror with spiritual designs. Kitty was watching Sofia staring into the mirror. Sofia noticed her, and gave her a nod to come inside. Kitty walked inside and stood beside Sofia, and looked at the mirror.

**Sofia: It's beautiful, isn't it?**

**Kitty: Yes.**

**Sofia: It was my mother's. She gave it to me when I was about your age.**

**Kitty: Where is she now?**

**Sofia: She is dead. This mirror is all I have left of her.**

**Kitty: My mama is dead, too.**

**Sofia: I know, your father told me. I am sorry.**

**Kitty: She died when I was a baby. *holds up locket* This is all I have left of her.**

**Sofia: May I see?**

She bent down closer to Kitty and examined the locket. Kitty opened the locket, revealing her mother's picture.

**Sofia: Is that her?**

**Kitty: Yes.**

**Sofia: She's beautiful, you look just like her.**

**Kitty: I wish I'd met her.**

Sofia looked at Kitty with concern. She knew what it was like to lose a mother.

**Sofia: Kitty, I know that I will never replace your mother. But I will do whatever it takes to be a good mother. And I'll treat you like the daughter I never had.**

Kitty smiled and hugged her warmly. Sofia hugged her back as she caressed her black fur. Then two maids came into the room with a wedding gown.

**Maid #1: My lady, you should try on your wedding dress.**

**Sofia: Of course. Kitty, would you like to stay and see my dress?**

**Kitty: I want to go ride my horse. I'll see you later.**

**Sofia: As you wish.**

She kissed Kitty's forehead and walked to the maids. But before she left, Kitty went closer to the mirror and strummed her finger on the glass. She had to admit the mirror was very interesting. But then she jumped when she heard one of the maids accidentally break a vase. And when she jumped, her claw came out of her finger, and she made accidentally scratched the mirror. The moment she did, Sofia yelped in pain and held her side.

**Maid #2: My lady! What's wrong?!**

**Sofia: I-I don't know! I feel like I just got scratched!**

Kitty began to freak out, so she ran out of the room, past the hallways, and outside to the garden. She had no idea what had just happened, so she told herself she was dreaming.

Later that night, Kitty was asleep in her bed. Roberto and Sofia were as well. But over at Sofia's mirror, a dark shadow oozed out of the mirror and walked through the hallway. The shadow was black with blood-red eyes. It came into Kitty's room. The shadow growled as it eyed the kitten. With the wiff of its paw, chains came out and chained Kitty to her bed. Kitty woke up frightened, seeing death itself in the red eyes. The shadow grabbed her paw and made Kitty spring out all five claws.

**Shadow: Here's what you get for scratching me; YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

Then it grabbed a claw, and tore it out. Kitty screamed in terror as the shadow tore each and every one of her claws. Roberto, Sofia, and everyone else woke up to the screaming, and ran to help their princess. Then the shadow disappeared in thin air along with the chains. But this was no dream. Kitty's claws were gone, and her paws were bleeding; her blood stained the sheet on her bed. Roberto and five guards burst into the room and went to Kitty. The king was terrified when he saw his daughter's blood everywhere.

**Robert: Kitty! What's happened?!**

**Kitty: I-I DON'T KNOW! I WAS SLEEPING WHEN THIS BLACK CAT WITH RED EYES CAME! AND IT CHAINED ME TO THE BED AND-AND...**

She couldn't finish her sentence. She was too scared to even speak.

**Kitty: PAPA! THEY DECLAWED ME! THEY TOOK MY CLAWS!**

She cried into his arms. Roberto was angry and he cried for Kitty. Someone hurt his daughter, and he wasn't there to save her. _**I'm sorry Thalia, I let you down, **_he thought shamefully to himself. Sofia came into the room, and her eyes widened with horror and she covered her mouth. Then Roberto got up and went to his guards.

**Roberto (firmly): Make a thousand wanted posters for a black cat with red eyes! WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL WE WATCH THAT **_**GATO **_**DIE!**

As they stormed out of the room, Sofia held Kitty in her arms and tried to comfort her. Then she saw blood on her paws; but she didn't touch Kitty's paws or the bed sheet. And the blood was dry. Was the blood already there when she came into Kitty's room? Sofia didn't know...


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen years passed. The country and the citizens stayed the same, well almost the same. The soldiers had their paws full with a big problem.

There had been a new outlaw named Puss in Boots. He was a young adult. He had orange fur with grassy-green eyes; and he was IMPOSSIBLY handsome. His black suit matched perfectly with his black hat, with a yellow feather, black belt, with a sword (he was an excellent swordsman), and his black boots, which gave him his name. Puss seemed to be both famous and infamous. Infamous, because he was always stealing sacks of gold coins and even food from the palace. But also famous because he stole for the poor; kind of like Robin Hood, so he was a good guy. He felt that the villagers needed help, so he offered himself up for the job. Every time Puss stole a sack of gold coins, he split it all up for the citizens and their families; and they all agreed not to turn him in. Although... that's not how he became an outlaw. But we'll get to that later on in the story.

As with the royal family, Roberto and Sofia were happily married for all those fifteen years. Once they thought about having a kitten, but then they suggested that Kitty would fill in nicely, caring for the kingdom. And Sofia was taking her outer-beauty seriously. Every day, after she woke up in the morning and before she went to sleep at night, she looked in her mirror and said, "_**You are beautiful, nothing is more powerful than your beauty."**_Although, she hadn't become too vain, nothing pleased her more than just looking at her own reflection.

As with Kitty, she grew up as well. She was Puss' age, and she became IMPOSSIBLY beautiful. She resembled Thalia very much, even if her mother had all white fur and she had black and white fur; it was Kitty's crystal-blue eyes that brought Thalia's resemblence. She still wore her golden locket, the one with Thalia's picture. And as much as it pained her from that awful night when she was five (the one where that shadow declawed her), Kitty was taking pride in herself. She was at least ten years old when she realized she had "soft paws." When her claws were ripped out, it made her paws numb and painful; making her have extreme pain in her paws. But over time she developed a softness in her paws. She stole some treats from the kitchen and even a few coins from the soldiers, and no one ever noticed! Thereby, with this excellent reputation, Kitty named herself, _Kitty Softpaws._

One day, Carlos, who is now a soldier, came running into Roberto's office, panting and almost, unable to stand up. The king couldn't help but feel confused at his soldier.

**Carlos (speaking between breaths): My lord... there... has been... another... robbery...**

**Roberto: Another robbery?! By whom?**

**Carlos (speaking between breaths): ... Puss... in... Boots... *passes out***

**Roberto: WHAT?! GET UP, SOLDIER!**

**Carlos (quickly gets up/chest up/paw over forehead): Carlos, reporting for duty!**

**Roberto: I want all the soldiers to go and find this **_**gato! **_**And bring him to me! His punishment will be DEATH!**

**Carlos: SIR, YES, SIR!**

Quickly, he ran out of the office, called out the other soldiers, grabbed their weapons, and set out into the village; searching for Puss in Boots.

Meanwhile with the "outlaw", he was giving the last of the gold to a poor family (of course, he gave the other gold to the other people). The family was a widowed mother with two children; a boy and a girl. As Puss give her the coin pouch, she looked at him gratefully.

**Cat Mother: Oh, **_**gracias, Senor **_**Boots. Thank you. And how could we ever repay you?**

**Puss: There is no charge for helping the innocent, **_**senora. **_**Just make sure you get your **_**pequenos **_**some education.**

The mother looked at her children, who giggled at Puss' comment. Then she looked at Puss once more.

**Cat Mother: God bless you, Puss in Boots.**

Puss smiled warmly in return and tipped his hat. Then he got up, and ran into the streets. As he slowed down, he smiled knowing no one caught him. But the moment he turned around, the point of a sword was aimed at his face. The sword was held by Carlos, with nine other soldiers behind him.

**Carlos: So, we meet again, Puss in Boots.**

**Puss: So we do, Carlos. And I see you brought the whole team. But no need to be worrried, I'm just doing what I always do: donating to charity.**

**Carlos: Donating STOLEN items to peasents.**

**Puss: You don't need this much money, you know. These people need it more. For their food, for their houses, and for their children's lives.**

**Carlos: Tell it to the king, **_**gato.**_

**Puss: I'm afraid that won't be easy for you, gentlemen.**

**Carlos: Why not?**

**Puss: Because you will have to catch me, first.**

**Carlos: **_**Que?**_

**Puss:**_** Adios!**_

He sprinted away from the soldiers as fast lightning. They began to run after him. But when Puss saw them, he chuckled and insisted to join the fun. So he grabbed out his sword and aimed at the sweaty cats.

**Puss: Fear me, if you dare.**

One soldier charged but Puss blocked his sword with and punched the soldier in the face. Another charged, but Puss flipped him over. Basically, all the soldiers were defeated by Puss by his excellent skills. But Carlos wasn't done fighting; but he was when Puss grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the wall; knocking him unconcious. And on the wall, a "Wanted" poster of him was up. He examined it and seemed amused.

**Puss: Hmm. I seem very good-lookin' in this one.**

He turned around and saw the soldiers coming to. He started to freak out a little; so he ran. The problem was, Puss didn't know where the heck he was going. All he did was find another large wall around the corner and jump over it. That just made his problem bigger. When he looked around, Puss saw evergreen trees and beautiful rose bushes, with the colors of red and white. And there was also a fountain with marbel sculptures of humans (yeah, HUMANS). That's when Puss realized where he was: the royal garden.

**Puss: This is not good.**

Then he heard someone coming. He freak out again and hid in a bush; although he peaked his eyes out, being curious. _**But curiosity killed the gato, **_he thought to himself. Then he saw the stranger.

It was a woman (she-cat). She wore a yellow lace dress. But that wasn't just what caught Puss' eye; it was of how beautiful this woman was. Her black and white fur, her curvy body structure, her red lips, her blue eyes, her being his age, Puss had never seen anyone like Kitty in his entire life.

**Puss: Holy **_**friloles.**_

Puss couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful feline. He STILL couldn't look away even when she came closer to the bush and laid beside it. Although Kitty didn't see Puss, she was too occupied to notice anything. She thought about her father. He would have to retire from his royal duties in a few years or so, and that meant that, with Kitty next in line, she would have to marry and rule the kingdom. That was what she worried about the most: marriage. _**Who will I marry, **_she asked herself. _**Will it be an arranged marriage? Will I love him? Will he love me? Dear God, please help me. **_She turned her head to the bush as she thought this.

Then she lost her train of thought when she saw the tip of an orange tail slowly moving and sticking out of the bush. Puss was just as confused as her, but didn't know his tail was sticking out (really?). Kitty realized there was a CAT hiding in the bush (again, really?) So, using her "soft paws," she grabbed the tail (b.t.w. Puss can't feel it), and pulled it forward with all her might. Puss jerked back and almost screamed as the princess pulled him out of the bush. After that, Kitty used her "soft paws" once more and stole Puss' sword. Puss tried to get back up again, but when he did Kitty lunged at him, and had his own sword pressed against his throat. Although she didn't know anything about sword fighting, she thought to herself _**It's no problem, the pointy end goes into the man's heart.**_

**Kitty: Who are you?! Why have you come here?!**

**Puss: Easy, easy! I'm just a regular bystander and I'll be going now.**

**Kitty: ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Puss: **_** iAy Dios mio! **_**No wonder they use the expression, "a royal pain in the butt!"**

**Kitty (angrily): How dare you say that to me?!**

**Puss (angrily): I can say whatever I want to anyone! Especially the royals!**

**Kitty: You take that back or I'll-**

**Puss (interrupting Kitty): WHAT?! You'll do what?! Kill me?!**

Kitty wasn't able to answer him. Killing him would be what the royals would do... but would SHE do it? She didn't want to kill anyone. And it wasn't just about breaking one of the Ten Commandments, it was Kitty, herself, not to kill. And she didn't want to harm Puss; she felt her heart pump a little. His orange fur, his muscular body structure, his black lips (weren't his lips black in the movie?), his green eyes, him being her age, Kitty had never seen anyone like Puss in her entire life. She slowly backed away from him, and dropped his sword to the ground. Puss slowly walked to his sword, and slowly picked it up and put it back in his belt. He looked at Kitty the whole time, she did the same. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Sofia was humming as she brushed her fur with a brush. No one was with her; Roberto was in his office, looking over his studies, and the royal staff were doing their duties. Or at least... she thought she was alone.

"Sofia."

Sofia gasped and dropped the brush when she heard the stranger calling her name. She looked around the room, there was no one there; only her.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked worriedly.

"Sofia," the voice moaned again. And it seemed to be coming from her mirror. Sofia stared at her mirror, confused, and hesitated a little before slowly walking towards the mirror. She looked into the mirror, and saw nothing more than her own reflection. The ordinary Siamese cat in a turquoise dress. Before she could turn away, she looked at her reflection one last time; but this time, something was wrong. The real Sofia had blue eyes, and her facial expression was confused. The Mirror Sofia had ruby-red eyes and a blank expression on her face. Sofia became frightened, but didn't show it too much.

"Who are you?" she asked, still slightly frightened.

"I am you," Mirror Sofia replied. "I am your true self. Do not be afraid."

"How long have you existed?" Sofia asked as she calmed down a bit.

"I have existed your whole life, Sofia. I have always been here."

"How come you have never spoken?"

"I hadn't," Mirror Sofia paused, and then her tone turned grim. "Until that little brat injured me. Or should I say... _us_."

"I... I don't understand," Sofia shuddered.

"Remember the scratch you once had on your left side?" her reflection casually asked. Sofia looked at her right side and placed her paw on it. It was years ago. Blood spilled out the day she got it, and she had to get it stitched. She looked back at Mirror Sofia, who was doing the same as she was doing.

"Who has done this?" Sofia asked with a harsh whisper.

Mirror Sofia just stared for a brief moment and blinked once. Then she spoke, "Kitty Softpaws."

"Who?" Sofia asked. She didn't know anyone named _Softpaws_. But her step-daughter was named _Kitty. _"No, no..., no, NO! Kitty couldn't have done this to me!" she shouted defending the young woman.

"She did. As they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'," she reminded, "it was curiosity that declawed the kitten."

Sofia gasped, remembering that it was a red-eyed _gato _who declawed Kitty, "It was you!"

"No Sofia, it was _us."_ Mirror Sofia confessed.

"How?!" Sofia demanded.

"I declawed Kitty, and since I am you and you are me, _we _declawed Kitty," the reflection explained. "It was how you had blood on your paws."

Sofia remembered. She had dry blood on her paws when she came into Kitty's room. It was Kitty's blood. She looked back at "herself."

"Why have you done this to her?" she demanded.

"Because she scratched us! Because she's an insignificant little brat!" the other Sofia growled. "Because she has the power to destroy me. And if I die, you die. She will be the cause of our death!"

Sofia slowly shook her head with disbelief and cried, "No, no, Kitty couldn't!"

"She would Sofia. I would never lie to you," Mirror Sofia said. Then something came over the real Sofia. She loved Kitty as a daughter; but now, believing that her daughter will end her, sees Kitty as an enemy. "The only way to stay alive, is to kill her," Mirror Sofia grimly explained.

"How?" Sofia asked, now eager to murder her step-daughter.

"Well, let's start out small," the reflection suggested. "Look out the window."

Sofia walked over to the window and looked at the royal garden; where she saw Kitty with a strange, orange cat beside her. "Who is he?" she asked without turning around.

"The outlaw, Puss in Boots," Mirror Sofia explained, "and, the thief of Kitty's heart in the future. Indeed Kitty has an eye for him..."

"So she must care about him," Sofia finished as she turned around.

"Yes, and if he were put to death…"

"Then Kitty would be heart-broken! And it would…"

"Be an easier way to kill her," Mirror Sofia finished.

Sofia was flattered at first, but then asked, "How do we start?"

"Call the guards," was all the mirror said.


End file.
